OZ MSP2A-X Half Coat Mercurius
|model number=OZ MSP2A-X |namesake=Mercurius |developed from= |developed into= |variants= |unit type= |launched= |destroyed= |operators= |known pilots= |height=16.2 meters |weight=27.9 metric tons |power plant=*Ultracompact Fusion Reactor |armaments=*Beam Saber *Planet Defensors *Large Astroid Crash Shield *Beam Musket *Quad Beam Sprayer *Folding Bazooka *2x Beam Axes *Small Repeating Beam Pistol |system features=*Half Coat system *Prediction Motion Aim System *Manipulator Arm System *Heat Radiation Face Mask Opening system |optional equipment=*Folding Bazooka *Tail unit Missile launcher |unique aspects=*Half Coat System *Prediction Motion System * Expendable Manipulator Arm System *Heat Radiation Face Mask Open |armour= |accommodation=Pilot only, cockpit in torso |affiliation=* |universe=After Colony |storyline= |firstappearance= |finalappearance= |propulsion=*large Wing Binders x2 (primary space propulsion thrusters) *Back mounted WIng thrusters x2 *(primary Earth Propulsion thrusters & secondary space thrusters)}}The OZ MsP2A-X Half Coat Mercurius was a prototype mobile suit designed by organization of the Zodiac. Technology & Combat characteristics Armaments *'Planet Defensors' :This field Generated is known as an A Field or Asteroid field. : Each Disc when dock with the mercurius must be fully charged by the units Ultracompact Fusion Reactor tell full to be able to be deployed once more. If a disc were to be destroyed the Planet Defensor system can still operate with a minimum of 3 Disc at max output for several minutes at maximum. : Each Disc also has a Self-Destruct System. In a situation that the Mercurius would be over powered and immobilized the piolet can control the Planet Defensors to attach themselfs to the unit an trigger there Self Destruction system to destroy the mobile suit or attaching themselves to another mobile suit an trigger their Self - Destruction System to either cripple or destroy modurately armored mobile suits or structures. : The Mercurius is equipped with five Planet defensors one on both side skirt thrusters and 3 mounted on the Astroid Crash shield. If damage may accure to a Planet Defensor mount pod that mount pod can not be used any longer to recharge or hold a Planet defensor. ;*Adjustable Large Asteroid Crash Shield :The Asteroid Crash shield is a massive constructed shield mounted to a rail mount that links to the Mercurius's left shoulder. The Rail mount has mounts on its inside for a repeating Beam pistol and a Beam saber for the mercuries. : When attached the large crash shield can be moved to a shoulder guard position or a arm length position. Both positions have us in combat an change the style of combat the Mercurius has to us. : When in a Shoulder mounted position the mercurius rushes the opponent head first using its left side as a shield/ battering ram this is normally used when under solid ammunition is used and its Planet Defensors become useless. : The Arm length position is used when the Planet Defensors are being used only. This positon lowers a inner mount that holds two Beam Axe's allowing the shield arm to be swung around in a slashing motion cutting mobile suits or structures. : The Large Asteroid crash shield has 3 planet defensors mounted on its lower half and if damaged the mounts can no longer recharge the planet defensors or hold them. : The Large Astroid crash Shield is made of the same armour as the Mercurius Gundarium Theta and treated with a beam Coating cover. This allows the Shield to be effective when under extreme heats and large caliber ammunition. But tends to be weak when exposed to cold temperatures of space. : The full shoulder rail mount and Large Asteroid Crash shield when used is called The Half Coat system... ;*BackPack Unit :The backpack unit of The mercurius is a multiple carrying weapon platform designed to take and exchange weapons on the move with its retractable multi functional robotic arm. As part of the Backpack unit the robotic arm unfolds from its mount on the backpack either to exchange the Mercurius's Beam Musket or to hand the Mercurius one of its many optional weapons stored on its Backpack unit. The Backpack unit is also able to reload the Beam Musket with extra E-pacs on its own and equip the Beam musket with its many options. If in danger the Backpack unit has its own built in Beam Saber in the robotic arm's claw like hand able to catch an opponent off guard or prevent damage to the Backpack unit. Optional weapons stored are the Beam Musket and its own optional equipment and a Folding Bazooka. :The Mercurius is equipped with a beam saber which is powered by capacitors in the handle. The cylindrical handles are stored in the shield for recharging. The beam saber is capable of cutting through any armor that is not treated with an anti-beam coating. ;*Beam Musket - Quad Beam Sprayer :As the Mercurius's main weapon the Beam Musket is a radical redesigned on the XXXG-01W Wing Gundam's Buster Rifle. Built to be extremely light weight an extremly simular to a musket design. The Beam Musket has a single E-pac so preventing rapid fire of the powerful Weapon on a battlefield. (The Beam musket is base off the 1/100 MG Wing Ver.Ka so very slender an a single shot unlike the re loadable Buster rifle.) :Stored on the Backpack Unit when not in us the beam Musket has several optional equipment increasing its effectiveness in a prolong combat situation. A detachable heat Bayonet and the multiple beam cannon attachment known as Quad Beam Sprayer. : : This crossbow-like weapon mounts nine separate beam guns and can only be fire simultaneous use drains its energy and requires the replacement of the barrel parts. Attach to the front of the Musket is a Canister containing a Miniature guiding satellite. When firing the Quad Beam sprayer the Canister is first launch ahead of the beam deploying the Miniature guiding satellite device. This device is made to guide the Quad Beam Sprayer's targeting system so to either safely target multiple moving opponents or set a single target for all its 9 beams to hit. (The Quad Beam Sprayer is base off of XM-X1 Crossbone Gundam X-1's Peacock Smasher.) : The heat Bayonet is stored on the Backpack Unit and attach when the Beam musket is not in us and stored on the Backpack unit. This item attaches a heated Blade attachment to the underneith of the Beam musket and is used as a mid ranged Heat Sword for slashing or stabbing a unit to close to shot. The Beam Musket may still fire with the Heat bayonet attach if required without damaging the Heat Bayonet. (Heat musket Attachment was taken from RX-124 Gundam TR-6 (Hyzenthlay II-Rah)'s Long Blade Rifle) Special Equipment & Features Half Coat system - H.C.S Prediction Motion Aim System - P.M.A.S ''' ''Manipulator Arm System -M.A.S''' '''Heat Radiation Face Mask Openi'ng system - H.R.F.M.O.S Trivia The use of Wing Binders came from the 'RX-78GP03S Gundam "Dendrobium Stamen" D'esign. The 'Quad Beam Sprayer '''was loosely base off the Crossbone Gundam's Peacock Smasher Design. The Heat Bayonet was base off a design found in the graphic novel ''Advance of Zeta: The Flag of Titans. RX-124 Gundam TR-6 (Hyzenthlay II-Rah)'s Long Blade Rifle. In designing this mobile suit profile i was heavily influence by Crossbone Gundam Graphic novels, the Star dust memory movie, and the Gundam wing series. This picture I would like to reidurate is not my own creation an I take no ownership of it just using it as a part of a fan fiction. This units over all effectiveness revolves around its overwhelming Defensive proficiency. All Items used on other series or base off other series items will be double listed here in trivia and in the profile to make sure no mix up happen.